


[Podfic] How Not To Adopt A Child

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: 7:52 minutes, Adoption, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: Or, that one book Tobirama clearly never read.[Podfic of Blackkat's How Not To Adopt A Child]Tobirama forges on. “Since I refuse to disrupt our relationship solely for the sake of an heir, we have decided to adopt.”“What?!” Madara half-shrieks from behind him.
Relationships: Orochimaru & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] How Not To Adopt A Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Not to Adopt a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088180) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I've been wanting to dip my toe into the podficcing pond for a while now and since I've been listening to a lot of amazing podfics lately and I was feeling inspired!

  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [How Not To Adopt A Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088180)

 **Author:** [Blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088180)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 7:52

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jml4cwj8sg7b0af/How%20Not%20To%20Adopt%20A%20Child%20-%20Blackkat%20%28Podfic%29.mp3?dl=0) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I love blackkat's fics, so I thought this was great fic to start with both because I love the way they write Madatobi (and Orochimaru) and because it's a nice reasonably short one shot (as much as I love fics like backslide, starting with one of their 200k works is something I'll leave to braver podficcers) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my podfic as much as I enjoyed the original fic! Please send your love to Blackkat's original fic if you did


End file.
